Annabeth's Story
by IStoleYourIceCreamToday17
Summary: Hey, this is all about how Annabeth met Luke and Thalia ON HIATUS FOR ABOUT A MONTH. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, tell me if you like this story! It's about Annabeth's adventure with Luke and Thalia. Also on her 5 years before Percy came.**

**Chapter 1**

****Annabeth was fuming. Matthew and Bobby were annoying her so much she decided to push them out of her room. Wrong choice.

Her dad and stepmother walked when they heard Matthew and Bobby screaming.

"Annabeth! You're expected to treat them more softly. I didn't know you would be so irresponsible... blah, blah, blah." Her dad droned on. She wanted to talk back but she knew that would do no good. She'd probably get grounded for being 'sassy.' Gods know that they've done _that_ before.

She just decided to tune him out. "…you should be nicer to them. Do you understand?" He continued. "Yes dad, I'm sorry to be so out of line. It won't happen again," Annabeth said sarcastically. Gladly, her father couldn't sense her sarcasm.

When they finally left, she took out her homemade dartboard and darts. She also got out 'family' pictures to tape to the dartboard. She wished her mother was there. Her _real_ mother.

She just needed to cool down a bit. And then she started throwing the darts with deadly accuracy. _Please, if your listening mom, help me. Please, get me out of here. _Annabeth prayed to Athena.

**did you like it? I'm gonna post the second chap tomorrow, just so you guys can get an idea of what it's like. Please review :) **

**Daily Quote: Can't reach it, don't need it.**

**Daily Question: What type of music is on rule does Rachel Dare have? (hint: it's in the 5th book)**

**Daily Objective: Try to do a handstand today**

**Daily Disclaimer: Me No Own PJO world**

**Forever Scripting,**

**Nani.a17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Gods. I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not posting for this story. I just kind of forgot about it! But guess what? I'm on the A honor roll for my school. I'm gonna be the first one up because my last name starts with an A. Then we get DONUTS! I am really happy. Here's a celebratory chapter. Yay ME!**

**Chapter 2**

I was at dinner when it happened. I ran away. It was the last straw, they wouldn't believe me when I told them that Matthew and Bobby stole my school planner. To prove myself right, I went into their room and found Bobby chewing on it. I tried taking it out of his mouth. Keyword: _tried_. Once again, when they heard the scream, they came up to scold me.

"Annabeth! This is the last time," My step-mother Christine yelled.

"They did have it! I just took it away fro-," I tried saying.

"No, if you don't listen to us, you are going to be grounded for 2 months," My dad cut me off.

"Well, if you hate me so much, I should just go then! You all treat me like a freak, that I'm not wanted! I HATE you all!" I cried. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I locked it just in case they try to come in. I was planning on leaving so I took my bag full of clothes, some food, and a hammer to protect myself. I did the cliche thing by tying my bedsheets together and climb out the window. I ignored the fists pounding on my door and left a note.

_Dear Dad, Christine, Matthew, and Bobby,_

_Don't try to come find me, don't pretend like you care. I hate you all, I'm counting on the help of Athena. Even if she hasn't been there, she is still the better parent. Hope to see you again, but only if you change your ways._

_Love,_

_Annabeth Chase._

I hopped out the window and ran for my life. Glad to be rid of my "home"

* * *

I only got about 7 miles before I encountered the first monster. Pretty good for a seven year old, if I do say so myself.

The monster was an empousa, I only knew this because I could hear my mother talking to me. I know that makes me sound schitzophrenic, but it's true. I mean, she's a goddess for pete's sake.

My mother has been teaching me many things, how to build a fire, how to hunt for food, how to kill a monster and so on.

I was running towards a red building that read RICHMOND IRONWORKS. I heard noises following me so I ran even faster.

It was a long corridor that didn't have a ceiling. I hopped into the nearest thing; a tin box.

I started banging on the sheet of metal out of boredom. I heard voices getting closer and more animated. Then it was silent. Someone ripped off the sheet of tin and I started swinging my hammer blindly. The thing I attacked wasn't stupid though. They grabbed me by the wrist and set me down gently.

I looked at the captors, it was a boy with blond hair and a mischievous smile and a…a monster! It had the head of Medusa, evil and hideous. I started kicking and screaming again.

"No more monsters! Go away!" I screamed.

"It's okay!" The blond boy struggled to keep me from attacking again. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."

The girl identified as Thalia tapped Aegis, and it shrank into a silver bracelet. "Hey, it's all right," she said. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

"Monsters!" I screamed once more.

"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too."

That surprised me, and I stopped kicking. I studied Luke and Thalia with my large gray eyes.

"You're like me?" I said suspiciously, I still wasn't sure about those two.

"Yeah," Luke said. "We're . . . well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"

"My family hates me," I said. "They don't want me. I ran away."

Thalia and Luke locked eyes. I knew they both related to what I was said.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth."

Luke smiled. "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth—you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

I could feel my eyes widen. "You could?"

"Oh, yeah." Luke turned his knife and offered me the handle. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."

Maybe under most circumstances, offering a seven-year-old kid a knife would not be a good idea, but when you're a half-blood, regular rules kind of go out the window. Especially from an Athena kid.

I gripped the hilt.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke explained. "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."

"I am!" I said, jumping up and down.

Thalia grinned. "We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food."

"You're . . . you're not going to take me back to my family?" I said, still kind of unsure of these people. "Promise?"

Luke put his hand on my shoulder, it made me feel tingly. "You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?" "Deal!" I said. No doubt about them now. They seemed like the best people on Earth.

"Now, come on," Thalia said. "We can't stay put for long!"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: me no own PJO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. Gods. Its been sooooooooooo sooooooo soooooo long since I last updated. I am seriously sorry to those who wanted me to get a move on. Uhh, I had this idea in my head for a while so I hope you guys like the story. I feel like a piece of shit for not uploading. SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth PoV**

I have been traveling with Luke and Thalia for about 2 weeks now and everything was awesome. There was the occasional monster here and there but otherwise, we were okay.

Thalia was leading the way to the next safe house, on the shore of the Big Blue River in Nebraska. Luke was in the back with me and we were joking around. I've grown accustomed to the living situations and Luke and Thalia were my family. I couldn't deny, though, I had a small crush on Luke. I know its absurd, he's twice my age!

I've still been hearing Athena speak to me but I didn't tell Thalia or Luke for fear that they would think I was crazy.

Anyway, Thalia was leading us through the maze of woods near the bank of the river when she stopped suddenly. Luke tensed near me and both of them took out their weapons. I was confused about what was going on so I just followed their lead and armed myself.

Out of nowhere seemingly, a huge 8 headed beast lunged at us. Thalia and Luke sprung into action and started cutting off the heads. _Annabeth! _I heard my mother say in my mind. _Stop them. If they cut off the heads, two more will grow in its place. It is the hydra, it can only be defeated with fire. _

"Stop!" I screamed. Thalia and Luke looked at me as if I were crazy.

"It's the hydra! The heads will grow back doubly if you cut them off!" Luke seemed to understand but Thalia, arrogant as ever decided to attack it once more. She and the monster dueled for a bit while I told Luke how to defeat it.

While Luke ran off to the safe house to get the matches and torches, Thalia struck the beast again.

"Thalia! Watch out!" I heard Luke scream from he area he was coming from, matches in hand. Thalia was quick but not fast enough. The hydra snapped at her leg and she went down.

I could see that Luke was fueled with the anger of someone hurting his family and he charged the hydra. Luke tossed me the matches and torches and proceeded to cut off the heads. I lit the torches and tossed one to Luke. We burnt the stubs like in the myth of Hercules.

Luke and I were pretty proud of ourselves for killing such a foul monster but our pride was short lived for we heard Thalia moaning in pain.

Luke and I rushed to her side and tears formed behind my eyes. She was my sister and it hurt me to think that she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Luke said frantically.

"No. I'm just _peachy_." Thalia said sarcastically. It must not be too bad if she was being sarcastic.

Thalia got up and limped around for a bit. Luke had this look on his face, like he was debating something. It scared me a bit.

Luke quickly ran back to the safe house and brought back our pack full of money that we pillaged. I must have had a confused look on my face because he just laughed. He quickly bent down and Thalia climbed on his back.

* * *

After a few moments of walking, I asked Luke where we were going.

"I know a place where we can go to get Thalia fixed up." That was all he revealed.

We headed towards the bus station and got on a bus headed to Connecticut.

************24 hours later*****************

When we finally got off the bus, Thalia and Luke sprinted to the woods. They most likely had another safe house. When we got to a clearing, I was stunned to see the burned down remains of what seemed to be a safehouse.

"Damn, they burned down our last safehouse." Luke mumbled underneath his breath. He seemed to have made a decision and began sprinting east.

**********20 minutes Later**************

Us three demigods were running through the woods.

"Just a little farther!"Luke promised. I stumbled a bit, losing my footing and Luke took my hand. Damn those familiar tingles.

Thalia brought up the rear, brandishing her shield like she was ready to attack whatever popped outr of thin air and pursued them. She was limping badly on her left leg. She shouldnt have been walking on it, but being a demigod, she didnt have a choice.

We quickly scrambled to a ridge, almost losing our footing and tumbling down the the cliff. It overlooked a beautiful white colonial house, the architecture was amazing. Though there were a few imperfections that I could correct.

"All right," Luke said, breathing hard. "I'll just sneak in and grab some food and medicine. Wait here."

"Luke, are you sure?" Thalia asked. "You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you—"

"We don't have a choice!" he growled. "They burned our nearest safe house. And you've got to treat

that leg wound."

"This is your house?" Isaid with amazement.

"It _as _my house," Luke muttered. "Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency—"

"Is your mom really horrible?" I inturrupted him. I knew it was rude, but give me a break, I'm only 7. "Can we see her?"

"No!" Luke snapped.

I shrank away from him because his anger surprised me. He never yelled at me.

"I . . . I'm sorry," he said. "Just wait here. I promise everything will be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you.

I'll be back—"

A brilliant golden flash illuminated the woods. We demigods winced as the powerful voice boomed "You should not have come home."

**DUH...DUH...DUNNNNNNN! How'd you like them apples? How was that for a cliffhanger?**

**Daily Quote: "Shit happens"**

**Daily Objective: Creep at least 5 people out today**

**Daily Disclaimer: Seeing as how I update and shit, Im obviously never going to be able to own PJO**

**Forever Scripting,**

**IStoleYourIceCreamToday17**


End file.
